total_drama_fire_emblemfandomcom-20200214-history
Race Around Gra
"Race Around Gra" is the third episode of Total Drama Fire Emblem. Another contestant has been eliminated, leaving 24 units remaining, the next challenge has the units racing through Gra, one contestant in particular has a blast from the past, as friendships grow, a certain rivalry grows even larger, and others get to know their family ties, alliances discuss strategy, and a certain someone may cross another alliance. Script Marth: Welcome back to "Total Drama Fire Emblem", last time, the units took a trip to northern Agustria, where they searched the country for 3 hidden weapons, with Nyx being distracted by her dark magic, caused her team to lose, and her elimination. 24 contestants are left, as of now, they are within their cabins waking up, getting ready for breakfest. *Sakura wakes up to Kazahana staring at her, causing her great discomfort. Sakura: Yikes! Kazahana, why are you staring at me in my sleep like that? Kazahana: You never know if someone could be watching you sleep, doing disturbing things. Sakura: Unlike you? Kazahana: Its just me doing my job. Sakura: I thought we agreed you would tone it down a little with the protection. Kazahana: Yeah but you're vulnerable, besides I got my sleep, so don't worry for me. Sakura: Trust me, its not me I am worrying about. *In the boys cabin, Merrich wakes up and notices Niles looking quite sad. Merrich: You alright Niles? I know it sucks Nyx was barely here but don't worry, you can still win for her. Niles: I know, but I am going to miss her. Merrich: She seems really nice, perhaps one day I will visit Nohr so me and her can compare our tomes, I wonder if she has a Goetia, I hear they are quite impressive. Niles: I just miss her so much, I remember when we first started talking, she at first wasn't a fan of my foul language, and she used a hex to stop me from saying those things, I was surprised but she warmed up to me eventually, over time the two of us bonded more, and we got married, she always makes me feel so happy and its terrible shes no longer in the game this early. Merrich: Thats pretty upsetting I can tell, I miss my wife Elice back in Aritia, she and I have always been close, I was her brothers best friend after all. I never thought she liked me back in the war of shadows, but thankfully I stole her heart as she stole mine. Niles: You both sound like a lovely couple. *Wolf wakes up and walks past them. Niles whispers to Merrich. Niles: So, Merrich, you know this Wolf guy right? Merrich: Yeah, he along with his group the Wolfguard joined the army when we fought in the war of shadows, he was pretty damn good, we didn't really talk much, especially after Hardin died, he doesn't talk to anyone besides the Wolfguard, occasionally Marth, but besides them no one else. Niles: Do you know how to impress him? I want to prove to him I'm not weak minded. Merrich: Best I can say is he likes intelligence, maybe show him how smart you are. Niles: I'll keep that in mind, thanks. *Half an hour has gone by, everyone has gotten ready and are eating in the mess hall, Dwyer is seen sleeping with his head down, Sakura wakes him up. Sakura: Dwyer, why have you been so sleepy lately? More than usual anyway. Dwyer: I've been quite tired lately, I went to sleep before midnight this time, I swear. Sakura: I hope so, just don't fall behind. Dwyer: Mom, you of all people know how useful I can be. Sakura: I know, but please try and show it more, or you will be targeted. Dwyer: I know, don't worry for me mom, Velouria has my back. Sakura: I hate to admit this but your father is right, you cant rely on someone else for help alot, sooner or later you will need to overcome an obstacle yourself. Dwyer: I see, well I guess I can try during today's challenge, thanks mom, but for now, untill the challenge starts, I am gonna rest my head. *Sakura gives off an annoyed sigh, a few tables across, Kyle, Velouria, Zagaro, and Sheeda sit, discussing what the challenge might be. Zagaro: So what do you guys think the next challenge will be? Sheeda: Perhaps we will go to Khadein, the city of magic. Kyle: Maybe we will go to Renais, I would love to pay my friend Forde a visit. Velouria: I am hoping for Nohr, so I can see my parents again. Zagaro: I always wanted to visit that Hoshido place I overhead Kazahana talking about, it seems interesting. Kyle: Well Marth will tell us in due time, hopefully soon. *Thormas walks over to Neimi. Neimi: Oh um...its you, Hi Thormas. Thormas: Are you crying? What happened? Neimi: I am just thinking about how much I miss home, and my husband Colm, I do hope he is alright. I think of when we were kids, one time my grandfather almost shot Colm with a bow when he took an apple from our tree in front of my house and he didn't know it was Colm. *Thormas cringes at the utter of the word apple. Thormas: There is no need to cry, at least your husband is alive, for me I miss a close friend of mine, a Bishop named Boah, he and I were very close, but when the war of heroes occurred, he was killed by Hardin and his men, I did not participate in the war of heroes, as I was off in a village in Gra at the time and was unaware of what was happening, I miss him, as well as a few other allies who I lost during my time in war. Neimi: I am so sorry to hear that. If I lost Colm, I don't know how I would handle it. Thormas: Well if you ever need to talk about your worries, I'm here. Neimi: Thank you Thormas, I am happy to call you a friend. *Marth walks in and Cynthia greets him. Cynthia: Hey grandpa...times...I don't know, I cant keep count, are you here to announce the challenge? Marth: Actually no, I was actually going to just check up on you, since we are family and all. Cynthia: That's so nice of you, I'm doing fine, mind if we chat a little? Marth: Of course. What would you like to talk about? Cynthia: Do you think you could tell me a little about your family? Well, our family? Marth: Besides my sister Elice, we don't have much family, our parents were killed, my father by King Jiol, and my mother by a Manakete named Morzas, I was only a teen when this happened, they would have loved to meet you. Cynthia: I'm so sorry to hear that, I do hope that things have gotten better. Marth: They have, with Sheeda by my side, and my sister Elice to support me, I eventually made sure to focus on the present and be a good leader for Aritia. Cynthia: My dad and you would get along great. Marth: I am sure we would, its about time I announce today's challenge, we can chat more afterwards. Cynthia: Sounds like a plan! Marth: Units, everyone to the camp grounds, its time for the next challenge to begin! *Everyone heads to the camp grounds, Marth begins to explain today's location. Marth: Today, you guys will be happy to know, especially Sheema, that we are going to visit Gra, an Island country next to Aritia, before the hero Anri, my ancestor died, Gra and Aritia were allies, but they had turmoil after Anris death, as no heir was left, despite this, both countries stayed neutral, unfortunely, Gra betrayed Aritia and my father was killed by former ruler, and Sheemas father, King Jiol, after the war of shadows, during the war of heroes however Sheema and I made amends, and since, Gra has become a more safe country, when we arrive in Gra, I will explain the rules of said challenge, we will set sail to Gra shortly. *Velouria chats with Sheema. Velouria: So aren't you the ruler of Gra as of now? Sheema: Yes...and no, I handed the country to Prince Marth as I entrusted he would keep my people safe, which he has, as of now Samson is keeping watch in Gra, perhaps we may see him. Velouria: I hope you do, I'm sure you miss him a lot. Sheema: Thank you Velouria. *The ship has set sailed and arrived in Gra. Marth: Sheema, I see you are happy to be back in Gra. Sheema: Yes Marth, I do hope I see Samson. Marth: You most likely will, anyways I should probably explain the challenge, everyone! Your attention please! Its time for me to explain the rules of this challenge which are simple, here you see a path, this path leads all the way from here all around the capital of Gra, back here. Wolf: So its a race? Marth: Correct Wolf, each team will race through this path, within the path is a fork in the road, one path leads to an interior fortress, the other, a dangerous coast line. First team to have all members cross the finish win! Is everyone ready? *Everyone says yes to Marth. Marth: On your mark...get ready...GO! *The units begin running, Marisa and Aira are in the lead. Marisa: I didn't expect someone here to be as fast as me, you are quite an impressive opponent. Aira: Same goes to you, I'll see you at the finish line. Marisa: Not when I get there first! *Both reach the fork in the road, both choose the path to the coast line, the other units run behind them. Jake: Maria, need assistance? Maria: I'm fine, I just... *Maria nearly runs out of breath, Jake carries Maria on his shoulders and runs forward. Maria: Thanks Jake! Its hard running in this dress, I never was the endurance type. *Maria and Jake enter the fortress. Silas and Wolf run into the fortress along with them. Silas: Hey Wolf, we seem to be at a tied pace, mind if we chat? Wolf: ... Silas: Wolf? Its me, Silas, remember, your teammate? Wolf: I have no interest in conversation right now. Silas: But maybe we ca- *Wolf runs away from Silas into a corridor. Silas: Geez, rude. *Meanwhile on the coast side, Thormas and Neimi continue running. Thormas: You feeling any better Neimi? Neimi: Somewhat, you were quite nice, usually besides Kyle and Marisa, you are the only other person that I really can talk to. Thormas: We Archers got to stick together, I'm gonna try and go ahead now, good luck Neimi! Neimi: You too! *Sheema, Gordin, Jake, Maria, and Pieri run through the fortress. Sheema: Is that Gordin? (Perhaps is a good of time as any to get to know a member of Marths army) Say, Gordin, how are you doing, getting tired at all? Gordin: Not at all, I feel pretty good, so Sheema, I have a question, me, Marth, and the rest of our allies visited Gra back in the war of shadows, where were you exactly when we killed your dad? Sheema: I never did like my father, he was an awful man, he was not a good ruler for Gra, he deserved his death for betraying Aritia, I myself, was hiding in Aurelis during the war of shadows, so I would be protected, I was put back into power and with the help of Marth, helped restore my country, I felt ashamed being related to such a terrible man, but I chose to learn not to be like him, and protect my people in Gra, not put them in harms way. Gordin: I see, I am sorry you had to deal with Jiol like that, he not only killed Marths father, but an ally of ours named Frey, I could not stand Jiol with a burning passion, but I also felt bad for Gras people who had to obey him. Sheema: Thank you for being understanding during the war of shadows, I am sure it was tough for you, you seem really nice Gordin, thank you for talking with me. Gordin: Don't worry about it, we have a race to win, so lets head into this corridor! *Behind them are Jake, Maria, and Pieri. Jake: Maria, I'm gonna follow Sheema and Gordin, that way we can have a better chance at winning. Pieri: Jake! Come here so I can pulverize you to oblivion! Jake: Not her again! *Confession Jake: I'm starting to think Pieri has a violent obsession for me, why though? What did I do kill her family? I have been attacked by her non stop since our challenge in Talis and something tells me its far from over! *Confession over Maria: Gods, what does she want with you? Jake: She just wants to kill me, seems normal to her. Maria: I don't know whats crazier, her or her hair. *Pieri finds a Axe hanging on the wall. Jake: Crap, she really wants my head! *Jake and Maria find a hidden stairway, Pieri doesn't notice them enter it and runs away from the stairway. Maria: Whats with that woman? How is she and that Laslow guy together? Jake: I honestly don't know, maybe this is a short cut, lets head upstairs. *Marisa and Aira continue running on the coast line Aira: Still running? You'll run out of breath eventually. Marisa: Not likely, I can run for a long time, that's what being a Mercenary is all about, endurance, energy, ect. Aira: I see you must have trained well, I am quite impressed, do you recall fighting me the other day in Talis? Marisa: We were pretty evenly matched until I was able to take advantage of Kyle being a distraction, you are quite good. Aira: Same to you, perhaps we can again after today's challenge? Marisa: I see no issue in that. *Sylvia, Velouria, Cynthia, Sheeda, and Niles are seen in the fortress. Cynthia: Sheeda! Wait up, its me, Cynthia! Sheeda: Oh hello Cynthia, I heard you and Marth chatted briefly, how was it? Cynthia: Good I suppose, perhaps we can talk a bit more whe- *Cynthia runs into a door Sheeda: Cynthia dear, are you alright? Cynthia: Don't worry about me, I'm a little clumsy at times like my mother, I will be just fine. *Both Sheeda and Cynthia continue running. Sheeda: If you say so, don't worry, sometimes, I was a bit of a clutz when I aided Marth, I almost got myself into harms way when meeting some of our friends in the war of shadows, Jake from our team being one of them. Cynthia: I heard you were really friendly to people, its nice being related to a kind soul. Sheeda: You're so kind Cynthia, you're definetley Marth and I's relative! *Marisa and Aira are both running and begin to approach the ending of the path. Marisa: First one here as expe...DWYER!? How did you get here first? Dwyer: I just ran, just like you guys. Aira: But how did you beat us? Dwyer: I don't know, I don't care either, I just hope our team wins. *Both Marisa and Aira looked at Dwyer, both amazed and shocked. Kyle is seen running through the shores. Kyle: Neimi, good job, we should be done in no time! Neimi: Yeah I'm feeling a lot better thanks to Thormas, hes pretty cool! Kyle: Is that so? Thanks for aiding to her Thormas! Thormas: No need to thank me, I may be a "Quiet Bow" but I am always willing to give words of wisdom when needed. *Jake and Maria continue to lurk the stairway. Jake: So, Maria, anything going on with Sheeda? Maria: Are you seriously asking this again? Jake: Oh come on, do you hate her or something? Maria: No its just, maybe perhaps, I'm just a little envious, that's all. Jake: Envious, how so? *Confession Jake: Ahahahahaha! She totally still has a thing for Marth! Ahahahaha! *Confession over Maria: I rather not talk about it, lets discuss this after the challenge. Jake, do you hear that? *footsteps are heard from up the stairs, its Pieri, and she runs towards Jake and Maria. Jake: Oh Gods, again!? *Maria and Jake run down the stairs from Pieri, at that moment, Brady opens the door. Brady: Whats all the noi-Ahhh! *Jake and Maria push Brady down and Pieri runs past him. Brady: Gee, thanks ya imbeciles! Guess I better go this stairway alone then. *Brady goes up the stairs and enters the room on the top floor, he notices a bridge leading to a mountain near the finish line. Brady: A short cut? Guess this is my day! *Sheema and Gordin run until they reach a locked door. Gordin: The door is shut locked!? We need to go back. Sheema: Wait, not necessarily. *Sheema goes to the left side of the wall and opens a secret hidden compartment. Sheema: Knowing this fortress like the back of my hand, if I am correct, leads to Samson, he can help us, he should be in the top room. Gordin: I cant wait to see Samson again, I haven't spoken to him since the war of heroes ended. Sheema: Samson!? You're here! Samson: Sheema, hello dear, you have been eliminated? Sheema: No, but our challenge is within Gra, we need you to give us access to the entrance heading towards the south of the capital. Samson: Why of course, Gordin? Hey little guy, how are things? Gordin: Pretty good, glad to see you're doing fine. Samson: Nice to hear, you guys must be in a hurry, hopefully Sheema we can talk soon, good luck to both of you on the competition. Sheema: I hope we see each other again soon Samson. *Sheema and Samson hug and Sheema and Gordin head to the entrance towards the south, Silas, Zagaro, and Wolf begin to approach the finish line. Silas: Wolf, look I would like to contin- Wolf: There is nothing to continue, we may be teammates but I do not want to communicate at the moment, please let me be. Silas: ... Zagaro: Don't let it get to you, I'm his best friend and even I know how much of an isolated guy he can be at times, I'll try and get him to talk to you if you want. *Confession Silas: I want to know why Wolf is so sad all the time. My wife Orochi taught me how to read people via body language, and Wolf is the worst case her, and we literally have Pieri here! *Confession over Silas: He talks to Niles but not me? Geez. *Niles runs past them. Silas: Speaking of Wolf speaking to Niles... Niles: Wolf, I am the 5th to arrive, pretty impressive huh? Wolf: Hmph. Niles: Guess not. (Remember what Merrich said, intelligence). *Pieri searches for Jake. Pieri: Oh Jake...come out, come out where ever you are. *Jake and Maria, walk behind curtains, not trying to make any noise. Pieri: Silly Jake, I can sense your fear, its such an amazing scent, like regret and despair! *Laslow runs in. Laslow: Pieri Sweetheart, how come you stopped running? Pieri: I'm looking for that Ballistican, I must have my revenge on him. Laslow: I wont interfere, but may we finish the challenge first? Pieri: Fine, only for you. *Laslow and Pieri run out the room. Jake: Revenge? Maria: What did you do? Jake: I don't remember to be honest. *Time has passed, many units have made it to the finish line, except Kyle, Neimi, Jake, Maria, Brady, Laslow and Pieri, Jake and Maria head outside, under the bridge Brady found earlier. Maria: We seem to be under a bridge, its so cool! Gra isn't as bad as I remembered back in the war of shadows. Jake: Yeah, so are you sure you don't want to tell me what has you so envious of Sheeda? Maria: Yes I am sure. *Pieri and Laslow are walking and Pieri notices Jake. Laslow: Pieri, focus on the challenge first, then Ja- Pieri: Ahhh! *Jake begins to run in circles away from Pieri chasing him, both Maria and Laslow watch in annoyance. Kyle and Neimi run along the coast line. Kyle: Neimi, we must keep running, Neimi? *Neimi has tripped and cant get up. Kyle: Neimi? Are you okay? *Neimi begins to cry Neimi: Gods it hurts, Kyle, go on without me. Kyle: I cant, without you our team will lose, I will try and see if I can cover up the blood loss. *Kyle grabs some emergency cloth he keeps with him at all times, and ties it around her leg. Neimi: Thank you Kyle, I cant seem to move, what if we lose? Kyle: I am not sure... *Pieri and Laslow cross the finish line. Laslow: We have appeared to have made it. Marth whos left? Marth: Jake, Maria, Brady, Neimi, and Kyle. Your team only needs Jake and Maria left. *Brady crosses the finish line. Brady: So much for a short cut. *Velouria goes to Sheema. Sheema: Oh hello Velouria. Velouria: So I heard you saw Samson. Sheema: Yes, not for too long though, since we were in a rush, but it was great seeing him and being in Gra again. Velouria: I'm happy for you Sheema, if we visit Nohr, I would love to tell you all about it! Sheema: I'm sure it would be quite fun. *Niles and Zagaro chat. Niles: So I hear from Silas that you mentioned Wolf isn't a open person. How come? Zagaro: He is just always closed up, he and I are close so he does talk to me, but he hasnt been the same since Hardins death. Niles: Hardin? Hmm so who was this Hardin guy? Zagaro: Hardin was the prince of Aurelis, and younger brother of the King, he along with the Wolfguard and I aided Marth in the war of shadows, he later married Princess Nyna, but Nyna did not love him as she was forced to marry him, when Hardin found out the truth he isolated himself and an evil dark mage named Gharnef corrupted him and he had to be killed or else our world would be full of havok and such, he was one of our main threats in the war of heroes. Niles: So Wolf, he looked up to him? Zagaro: Quite a lot, Wolf wanted to make Hardin proud constantly, if it wasn't for him, Him and I would have been still been slaves, Hardin saved us, we served him and we fight in honor of Hardin, Wolf was absolutely devastated, any sort of emotion Wolf let out was gone, Wolf became colder and more quiet, he was just...unsettling, but him and I still talk of course. Niles: Hmm, I see thank you. Marisa: Guys, look! *Jake and Maria approach the finish line, allowing the Pledgian Pontifexes to win. Marth: The Pontifexes win! Victorians, you guys will have to eliminate another unit. Brady: Wheres Kyle and Neimi? *Shortly Kyle and Neimi appear, Neimi, can barely move, and she moves as if she has been numb. Neimi: Did...we win? *Neimi faints and Kyle picks her up and looks at his team nervously. Marth: Neimi? What happened to her? Kyle: She got hurt and is in a bit of a...questionable condition. Marth: When we head back in Aritia we will get her some help, everyone on to the ship, its time to set sail back to Aritia! *Everyone heads onto the ship, as the ship leaves Sheema looks into the distance, Velouria notices her sad expression. Velouria: Don't be so sad Sheema, I am sure that you'll see Gra soon, maybe with the 1,000,000 gold prize! Sheema: I guess I will look on the brighter sides of things, thank you Sheema. *Down stairs, Maria walks by and Sakura calls her over. Sakura: So Maria, me and Kazahana were talking, and we have decided to ask you, would you like to join our alliance? Maria: Of just you two? Sakura: Yes. Kazahana: Three heads are better than two after all! Maria: Well... *Confession Maria: I shouldn't double cross my alliances with Gordin and Thormas, yet...they're so nice...and lets be real, Gordin and Thormas aren't exactly...useful? They're some of my best friends but this game isn't a joke...don't judge me! *Confession over Maria: Okay, you guys are really nice, so why not *Confession Maria: Maria, why? I feel awful yet, perhaps this will help me get more trust in a way, gods I hope Gordin and Thormas do not find out. *Confession over *Jake walks by and Pieri pins him to a wall. Pieri: There you are Ballistican boy! Jake: Why do you intent on hurting me!? Pieri: Don't worry you rat, I will make sure I get my revenge, this is a warning, so consider yourself safe for now, I would make you bleed on the floor right now, but I promised Laslow I wouldnt, so I'll just have to wait, anyways, you better pray, I will make this game for you a living nightmare! *Confession Jake: Revenge!? What in the name of Anri did I do to her? Well my days are certainly numbered! *Confession over *Pieri walks away doing the snake eyes gesture, Jake looks at her with discomfort, upstairs, Zagaro and Sylvia discuss who to vote off. Sylvia: So Zagaro, who should we vote off? Zagaro: Perhaps Kyle or Neimi? I would say Dwyer but he got to the finish line first out of everyone, how I will never know. Sylvia: Good Idea, I will tell the rest of team as well, perhaps they will agree! *The ship arrives in Aritia, about 10 minutes pass, and the Victorians have sat down for the elimination ceremony. Marth: Victorians, you know the drill, if I call your name, you are safe, if not, then you are eliminated from the game. The first name called is...Dwyer, followed by Aira, Merrich, and Sheeda. Dywer: I guess things are improving for me. Marth: Also safe is Velouria, Niles, Sylvia, Zagaro, Kyle, and Pieri. Neimi and Brady are the remaining two, both of you were the last to arrive, but the team has decide, safe with a vote 2-10 is... Brady, Neimi, you have been voted off, its time for you to leave. Neimi: Oh...man...I... *Neimi almost loses conciousness. Kyle: I guess I saw this coming. Aira: Its nothing personal Neimi, its just with your condition, you wont be useful to help us win challenges, otherwise we would love to see you stay. Neimi: Its...alright...guys... Marth: Im sure she will have help back home, Kyle if you will carry her to her ship. *Neimi is put onto the ship by Kyle to head back to the village of Lark. Marth: So ends episode 3, will Maria be able to handle two alliances? Will Niles find a way to get Wolf to acknowlege him? Will Dwyer continue to help his team unexpectedly? So many questions hopefully answered next time, on "Total Drama Fire Emblem!" Characters * Marth * Aira * Brady * Cynthia * Dwyer * Gordin * Jake * Kazahana * Kyle * Laslow * Maria * Marisa * Merrich * Neimi * Niles * Pieri * Sakura * Sheeda * Sheema * Silas * Sylvia * Thormas * Velouria * Wolf * Zagaro Trivia * This episode marks the first time a "guest character" has appeared, being Samson from Fire Emblem Shadow Dragon and the Blade of the Light. * Characters from Fire Emblem that are referenced in this episode are Elice, Hardin, and Boah (Shadow Dragon), Colm (Sacred Stones), Orochi (Fates). * Oddly enough Neimi being eliminated for not making it to a finish line is ironic considering that's how she won for her team in the previous episode.